


My Best Friend's Brother | Chapter Eight - Restricted Chapter

by AngelicaMusiqi



Category: gay boyxboy love romance sex
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaMusiqi/pseuds/AngelicaMusiqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty scene between Michael and Josh</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend's Brother | Chapter Eight - Restricted Chapter

As soon as the door was shut behind us, I tried to pull Michael with me to his bed. But he was quicker, and pushed me up against the wall. He smirked at me as he pinned my arms above my head. Before I got the chance to do anything, he sank his lips into my neck, kissing and sucking, leaving wet trails as he searched for my soft spot. I tried to fight him off, but to no avail.

“Michael, stop”, I said harshly. I gave my best effort to not let me be sucked into his hotness. As much as I wanted this, I knew it was stupid, especially when he was as wasted - and probably high - as he was. If I let myself get lured in, I knew that I would feel terrible in the morning. Feeling like I had taken advantage of him - again.

When Michael didn’t stop, I ripped my arms from his grip. He stumbled back a little and looked at me with a puzzled look. He looked so adorable with that look on his face, so innocent, like a lost puppy. I almost wanted to tilt my head and pout as I would if he actually was a lost puppy.

I ripped myself from those thoughts. “We can’t do this Michael”, I told him with a hopeless sigh.

“Why not?” He seemed almost offended. “Don’t you like it?”

“It’s not that - trust me.”

“Then what?” He moved closer with another one of his bad-boy smirks planted across his face. Our bodies were yet again touching each other.

I wanted to pull the Melody card again, but knowing it wouldn’t work, I tried something else. “You’re not even gay”, I told him.

He chuckled. “Oh yeah? And how would you know?”

“You said so yourself”, I answered, reminding him of that time when he said out kiss meant nothing(ITALIC), and told me “he didn’t swing that way”.

“What if I lied? People lie, Josh.” He said my name in a whisper. A hot whisper that sent chills through my body.

“Have you ever been with another guy?” I asked. I didn’t know why I asked, did I even want to know? I guess if he said yes, then I would know he was gay. Or at the very least, bi. But we couldn’t be together anyway, so why would I want to know? It would only make him more desirable.

He smiled secretly. Leaning his head to my ear he whispered. “Have you?” He laid his hand on my chest and let it slowly slide down my body. “Because I could make you feel ten times better than he ever did.” Suddenly I found myself too weak to fight him off anymore. I no longer had any will whatsoever to even try. He seemed to know what made me tick, what to say to win me over. And he did; I stopped fighting him off.

When he moved his head and leaned in to kiss me, I didn’t try to stop him. I just let him. Every single ounce of will and loyalty towards Melody was gone. The control I had over myself a few minutes ago had drifted away. I let him kiss me. And just as quickly as I felt his lips on mine, I kissed him back. Our lips moved together, pulling, sucking, biting. It felt so good, so right even though I knew it was wrong. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly granted him. His tongue entered my mouth, it played with mine making me more and more aroused by the second. I couldn’t help but to let out a moan as he pressed his body closer to mine. I let my arms find their way to his back, feeling up his muscular body. I could feel his muscles tighten underneath my hands as his own arousal against mine. My hands found their way to his ass. I pushed them underneath into his pants and felt up that round, firm ass of his through the fabric of his boxer briefs.

As we continued to make out session, our tongues dancing together and biting on each others lips, I moved my hands up and down his body, gripping his muscles. Suddenly, Michael grabbed my hands and harshly slammed them against the wall. It hurt a little, but I liked his roughness. He broke the kiss and grinned at me with lust filled eyes. Once again he started kissing my neck, this time he found my soft spot immediately, and I let him know by unwillingly releasing a moan. He smiled against my neck as he continued to kiss and suck and move his tongue over my soft spot. I felt my already hard member grow even harder. He released his grip around my wrists and moved his hands to my shirt. Slowly he started to unbutton it. With each button he moved his lips further down. Kissing all over my chest. As my shirt was completely unbuttoned, he took his time sucking on my niples, and gently biting them. I let out several deep, quiet moans. After devouring my niples for a while, he continued his trail of kisses down my stomach - all the way to the rim of my pants.

He took his time teasing me with kisses along the rim of my pants as he very slowly unzipped my pants and started pulling them down. I groaned of discomfort mixed with sexual frustration. I knew he was teasing me on purpose, but god, I was so horny it ached in my balls. To tease me even more, but also relieving some of my sexual frustration, he started to softly rub my rock hard dick through my briefs. He looked up at me with an evil grin as I bit my lip in pure frustration. Finally, I felt his lips along the shaft of my dick. He moved up and down my shaft - still through the fabric of my briefs, but it felt so good. He gripped around it to give himself further access to it. He moved his lips all over it, and as he got to the tip, he started licking the wet spot that was a result of my dripping precum.

To my utter pleasure, he finally pulled down my brief revealing my solid eight inches. He smiled at it, which I hoped was a pleased smile. He took it in his hand as he licked the shaft from the balls to the tip several times. Each time he got to the tip, he took it in his mouth and swirled his tongue around to get all the precum. Then he took more and more of it in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down my dick. I squirmed and whimpered and moaned and groaned in pure pleasure of his mouth around my throbbing member. Eventually he took all of me in his mouth - all of me, in a full-on deepthroat. Another unwilling, very loud, moan escaped my mouth as I felt my dick against the back of his throat. As he pulled back up, he smiled satisfied at me before repeating what he had just done a couple of times.

“Oh god, Michael”, I panted. “That feels so good.”

He smiled against the tip of my dick. “Yeah? You like that?”, he asked in a whisper. His breath against the tip of my cock only made me more sexually frustrated, my body was aching for relief.

“Fuck yeah”, I muttered. His lips around my dick felt so amazing. He was so good at it too, there was just no way he hadn’t done that before. I panted and arched my back from the intense pleasure I was receiving. I stroke my hand through his hair and gripped it tightly, trying to keep myself from fucking his mouth. Still I found that I was bucking my hips slightly back and forth. Michael didn’t seem to mind though.

He continued his very talented and professional blow job; bobbing his head quickly up and down, deepthroating me, licking my shaft up and down, licking my balls, swirling his tongue around my tip; for about twenty minutes before I couldn’t hold it in anymore. It had all been building up from the second we started making out, now I needed release.

“I . . . I’m gonna cum”, I almost yelled as I felt the familiar sensation running through my body. My breathing sped up and my whimpers became more frequent. As I shot my load into his mouth I moaned so loudly, I was certain everyone downstairs could hear it. I’m not even lying when I say It was the best form of pleasure I had ever felt. He took his time before swallowing the cum, savouring the taste with a look on his face that told me he was genuinely enjoying it. Which only turned me on even more. I leaned my head back against the wall as I tried to catch my breath again.

“That was amazing”, I complimented between breaths. I didn’t take any time to look at him, but in my head I imagined Michael with a smug, satisfied smirk saying “Oh, I know”.

Before getting to his feet, Michael pulled my briefs back up. He tugged at my arms to get me to follow him to the bed. I kicked my pants off and followed him more than willingly. He sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling at me. This time the smile wasn’t like one of his usual smirks, it was sweet and happy. Like he genuinely felt happy that this was happening. Though I knew it was probably just because he was drunk and had no idea what he was actually doing.

I placed myself right in front of him, so close that our bodies were almost touching each other. I placed my hands around his head and leaned down to kiss him. He tasted salty, from my man juice. I liked it. First our kisses were gentle, soft. Our lips moved with each other. There was no biting or sucking, just gentle kissing. Then after a little while, as we both got more and more turned on, it became more passionate and intense. Our tongues were battling for domination. To win, he started sucking on my tongue. It kinda tickled, but it still felt so amazing. I pulled away and pushed him down on the bed. He crawled further up and I got on top of him, straddling his hips. I attacked his neck, sinking my lips and teeth into his skin, trying to make him feel the same aching pleasure as I had done. It seemed to be working. As I found his soft spot he grabbed my back in his strong hands and tried desperately to hold in his moans. But I wanted to hear them, so I started grinding my crotch against his to force them out of him. It didn’t take me long to lure out a couple of moans. It was so hot! They were deep, and raspy just like his voice. Hearing them sent shivers down my spine and I only wanted to hear more of them.

Copying him, I pinned his arms above his head as I started licking my way down his incredibly sexy upper body. I took my time while going south. First I felt his body tense underneath me, but then he went still. Just before I was about to shove my hand down his pants, I looked up to his face. His eyes were closed and his head was laying to the side, as if he was sleeping.

“Michael?” No answer. Yup, he was asleep.

I sighed in disappointment. Well, I couldn’t blame him, most people tended to fall asleep as soon as they laid down if they’d been drinking. I did it too. I battled the inappropriate idea of playing with his dick while he was asleep. Now that would’ve been taking advantage of him. Still, I wanted to see what it looked like, if it was as big as I had imagined. After a little consideration, I decided to take off his pants - I still would’ve done that to put him to bed. It’s not exactly comfortable to sleep with jeans on. After I had gotten his pants off, I also pulled his briefs off - just to see what it looked like. My eyes widened. It was . . . huge! Probably a good nine inches, if not more, and it was so thick. I was almost relieved that he fell asleep, having that inside me would’ve hurt.

Unable to resist my urge, I gently started to stroke his dick. I just wanted to know how it felt. And I immediately began wishing he hadn’t fallen asleep. I knew I couldn’t continue jerking him off, or much less suck him off. Taking control over my urges I let go off it and laid down next to him in bed. I couldn’t jerk him off, but there was no moral rule that said I couldn’t jerk myself off, was there? So I did. Taking in his naked beauty, I began jerking myself off. With him as my view, it didn’t really take long before I came, for the second time that night.

I’m gonna feel like shit in the morning, I told myself.

LINK TO THE REST OF THE STORY  
http://www.wattpad.com/story/1641375-my-best-friend%27s-brother-boyxboy


End file.
